


Na dobrou noc

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na dobrou noc

Ležel jsem v posteli a snažil se usnout. Měl jsem za sebou náročný den a vše, co jsem chtěl, byl regenerující, ničím nerušený spánek. Uslyšel jsem zvuk otevírajících se dveří.

House.

"Jdi pryč, Housi, chci spát," seřval jsem ho na úvod a doufal, že vypadne. Ráno bych si ho udobřil snídaní. Kužel světla, jenž z chodby dopadal na mou postel, zmizel. V duchu jsem si oddechnul, když v tom jsem ucítil, jak se matrace prohnula.

Ach, bože… Buď se opil a netrefil do pokoje, nebo se opil a chce mě otravovat, nebo spolykal tolik vicodinu, že ho napadlo kdoví co. Zůstal jsem nehnutě ležet v naději, že to House vzdá a půjde si po svých.

Po minutě jsem ucítil, jak se zátěž vedle mě hýbe. Chvíli mi trvalo, než mi došlo, že si House vlezl pod peřinu. Co ho to zase popadlo? Ještě více mě překvapilo, když se doplížil až ke mně. Jeho ruka mě objala a zůstala ležet na mém hrudníku, obličejem se dotýkal mého zátylku.

"Housi?"

"Ano, Jimmy?"

"Co děláš?"

"Tulím se."

House a tulení k sobě nejde, to mi bylo jasné, ale přeci se to dělo. Jeho teplý dech mi narážel do krku, paže, omotaná kolem mého trupu, mi dodávala pocit bezpečí. Nebylo mi nepříjemně, jen jsem tomu nerozuměl. House fyzický kontakt nikdy nemusel a tohle… zdálo se to hodně přes čáru oproti jeho dřívějším projevům jakéhokoliv citu.

"A proč?"

"Protože chci."

"A já chci spát."

"Tak se uvolni a klidně spi."

Jak asi? Můj nejlepší přítel, jehož nejvýraznějším projevem náklonosti byla neustálá krádež mého jídla, mě znenadání přepadne v posteli a obejme. Spíše jsem se o něj začínal bát, než abych se uklidnil.

"Nic jsem si nevzal," zabručel mi do ucha. "Mám tě rád."

Byl jsem v rozpacích, která z částí téhle věty zněla méně Housovsky. Asi obě.

"Taky tě mám rád, ale…"

"Nechceš, abych tě objímal?"

"Nevadí mi to, jenže…"

"Tak nehledej problém tam, kde není."

"Gregu,…" chtěl jsem mu připomenout, že tohle opravdu nespadá do jeho běžného chování, ale opět mě překvapil. Ucítil jsem na krku jeho rty, což mě okamžitě donutilo zmlknout. Posunul dlaň z mého hrudníku na mou ruku a nechal ji tam.

Jeho gesto mi přišlo…romantické? Kupodivu i toto slovo jsem si byl po této zkušenosti s Housem schopen spojit. V Gregově náruči jsem si najednou přestal připadat jako vetřelec, smířil jsem se s tím, že když to tak House chce, že mu nebudu odporovat.

"Dobrou, Jimmy," uslyšel jsem těsně předtím, než jsem se do objetí položil a chtěl se nechat oddat spánku.

"Dobrou."


End file.
